


Out of Eden

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Becoming Supergirl, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, bear with me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: 100 years before Kara Zor-El arrived on Earth, the Daxamites discovered and befriended the planet first. 50 years to the arrival of the first alien race that made contact to humankind, the actual invasion occurred in the form of The Empires; walls rose from the ground protecting the people the Daxam Order deemed worthy to be The Chosens, and excluding and leaving everybody else for the dead. The rescue of an unknown woman from one of their supplies run will put Kara in a precarious situation between the people she chose as her own and the people she might actually belonged to.





	Out of Eden

**_Day 18,250_ **

 

Kara woke up on a usual Eden morning, the sun’s up on the outside as a ray hit a shiny object on the study table reflecting the brightness on the blonde’s eyes. It’s another day in paradise, the woman thought as she sits up on her unmade bed. The clock says it’s only six in the morning but people hardly sleep in this town anymore, everyone’s up and about, doing everything they can to survive another day in this hellish place, everyone call home.

 

Kara forced herself to get up, she has things to do and meetings to attend to. Jon has informed her yesterday, about the new recruits of their squad, the people who are going to stand as guards of the perimeters and the watchtowers above them. They should be trained the shortest possible time and utilized to keep Eden running.

 

Kara Danvers is one of Eden’s most respected Unders, she’s the second in command of the Eden Protectors and frontliners. The Protectors are the ones keeping the safety, security, and order in Eden. Safety and security from the Chosens and Vagabonds, and order within their community.

 

Kara prepares herself a cup of coffee before climbing up the rooftop of her apartment building, something she always does everyday without miss. The view of the town never changes though, but Kara never gets tired of just staring at it; the neon signages almost permanently bright, the always present chatters, the inevitable altercations, and the perpetual color of gray on the background no matter what time of the day it is, despite having glimpses of sunshine every now and then.

 

After her morning routine, Kara gets dressed in her generic soldier uniform, all black, sleek, and stealthy. She’s wearing a heavy tactical belt, containing everything she needs for the day of work, even her magnetic gloves. Kara stares at herself on the mirror while she dries her hair up, still getting used to the shorter cut a week after braving being sheared by Tomas, the town’s only barber. She said she needed to do something new, and the obedient man gave her just that.

 

“Morning, Commander.” One of the later batch’s recruits greets as Kara comes in from the field.

 

“Morning, is the General around already?”

 

“He is, Commander. He’s in the green room with Commander Olsen and Sawyer.”

 

“Right, thank you, Rodrick.” Kara nods before going to the opposite direction of the infirmary.

 

Kara passes by the new recruits in their orientation room and she couldn’t say she’s surprised by the huge number of turn out this year. There has been an aggression in recruitment and Jon’s program of renewing the Unders’ devotion to the fatherland and all that believe America could get back to its feet on its own without the Daxamites, or any other alien races’ help.

 

“All I’m saying is, Kara could really use some help in training the newbies -” Kara heard James confidently say as she pushes the door open to the green room.

 

“Kara, finally.” Jon says acknowledging the blonde’s presence, completely setting aside James’ suggestion.

 

“Sorry I’m - on time.” Kara husks making Maggie snort, and James raise an eyebrow.

 

“Sit down, I need your updates about the new tower watchers.”

 

“Well, Major Vasquez’s team complimented them just a week through their appointment, and even that for Major Vasquez is huge.” Kara says, which is only the truth. Major Vasquez has been known to be one of the most notorious in the rank, of the perimeter frontliners.

 

“Wow.” Maggie nods, knowing their colleague’s demeanor.

 

“That’s good to know, you’ve seen the number of recruits we have for this batch, I reckon?”

 

“I’ve seen them in the orientation room, I’m not sure how many of them are there exactly.” Kara says running her hand through her newly shaved treses.

 

“You’ve got 100 newbies under your wing, Kara.” James informs.

 

“Well, that’s twice as big as last batch’s, that’s great.” Kara nods so nonchalantly, irking the man up in purpose.

 

“James was just telling me that if you would want, he could help you train them. Split them into two platoon.” Jon declares, focusing on Kara more.

 

“I’m sure James means well. If he wants to help and he could without impeding his own tasks, I say, why not?” Kara says leaning against the backrest of her chair, throwing a sideways glance at the man across her.

 

“See? I knew it, Kara needs help.” James beams.

 

“She says only if it doesn’t impedes your own tasks, you know patrolling the perimeter and checking the fences, and exits.” Maggie reminded, knowing what James’ tasks are nearly 24 hours a day and seven days a week; James fell silent.

 

“If you really want to see new faces James, why don’t we switch for this batch? I’ll patrol, secure the fences, and lead the runs, while you train them.” Kara offers lighting up the man’s face.

 

“Are you sure about that, Kara? The newbies are your forte.” Maggie butts in, stating a fact.

 

Kara Danvers has been the staple caretaker of the new recruits ever since she was promoted as commander five years ago. The youngest age to be a commander in the history of Eden. But she’s got a unanimous vote from the Order of 20 veterans, counsel, and higher ranks, so no one could question the results. She’s mastered handling the different views, opinions, and attitudes of the people coming in to the camp. Kara has extraordinary compassion and patience for anyone, that made her the one most suited for the job.

 

“A change of scenery should be good for James and me. Of course, that is if it’s okay with you, Jon?” Kara says almost shrugging.

 

She doesn’t care what job she does to be honest, she’s just satisfied of being useful to the people, and of being on service for the greater good. As long as she could be part of making Eden a livable space for the population including her stepmother, she’d be good.

 

“I just want to make sure everything is sorted out, you’re all commanders, I trust you all to be doing what is right by your ranks.” Jon says giving each of them a knowing look.

 

“You can count on that, General.” James easily says, smile huge on his face.

 

“Meeting adjourned then.” Jon nods. “James will meet the newbies, Kara will take the route map and start patrolling.” Jon affirms the new tasks and both the commanders nod. James then happily exited the green room following Jon who left first with one of the team’s consultant.

 

“What’s our first rule again?” Maggie asks while on they’re on the way out.

 

“Don’t be stupid.” Kara huffs before she suddenly felt a smack on the back of her head. “Aw! What the hell, Mags?!” Kara hisses making the older woman laugh.

 

“What you did? Giving Olsen the power over the recruits, is stupid.” Maggie says.

 

“James has been breathing down my neck since the last batch, Mags. I wanna let him do what he wants, once and for all. See if he excels there, if not then I’ll swoop in.” Kara shrugs.

 

“You want him to slip don’t you?” Maggie accuses. “You want him to fuck up that batch!” Maggie adds as she gets on the police patrol car, the one responsible of keeping everything inside the Eden in Order.

 

“I just want to see how he handles the newbies.” Kara chuckles, knowing the steadfast yet short fuse trait of their commander friend.

 

“I change my accusations, you’re not stupid. You’re an actual bitch.” Maggie laughs before starting the vehicle. “I’ll see you down at Catsy later?”

 

“Yeah, be there after my first patrol.” Kara nods.

 

“Good, hope you won’t get bored of the view real quick.” Maggie snorts.

 

“I have a strong feeling that it wouldn’t be that long.” Kara smirks as they hear James’ batch come out to the field.

 

“Field on their first day?” Maggie frowns.

 

“Told you, wouldn’t be that long.” Kara chuckles as she walks towards the perimeter patrol car parked beside her motorcycle, giving James an ample coy salute as she gets on her bike.

 

Kara drives toward the Northeast of Eden past the buildings and residences of the Unders. It’s the only semi exposed part of Eden, mainly because it’s above ground but the permanent smog and pollution amidst the area is enough cover for her to safely survey the vicinity and drive around to check on the detector fence they’ve put up to keep the Vagabonds out as much as possible.

 

The Northeast of Eden is known as the lure, it’s full of booby traps and small landmines, it’s a patch of land stretching up to a mile above the camp Jon turned into the first line of defense of Eden from the outside world. The accidentally strategical sand dunes that has formed over the years of bombing, sandstorms, and thorough alteration of the terrain. All that resulted to the underground paradise they took refuge to, when the Daxamites deemed them The Vitiates, Unchosens, or God Awfuls, and whatever names used to people who couldn’t afford to be part of The Chosens.

 

“Kar? You there?”

 

“Winn, what’s up?”

 

“I couldn’t believe you actually gave James the recruits.” Kara hears her friend chuckle from the other end of the radio line.

 

“Why are you guys thinking I couldn’t handle letting go of the newbies? I’ll get by with any work available.” Kara counters.

 

“I know but, we all know James. All sizzle no steak.” Winn snorts, it’s long been established how their batch feels about James Olsen as a whole, all four of them from the first batch of young recruits almost ten years ago.

 

“I’ll see him through, and help him whenever needed.” Kara assures.

 

“Sure whatever you say, you know better than me Commander.” The Captain teases making Kara laugh.

 

“We have our fortes, you got the technicals, Maggie got the police authority, Kate handles the recruitment, and James almost mastered the perimeters -”

 

“And you can do anything you want!” Winn exclaims with a laugh.

 

“Not the technicalities, not your expertise.”

 

“Well, thank God for that.” Winn says pretty proud of himself.

 

“It’s time you take some of the newbies to be trained under your wing, Winn. What need more like you.” Kara reminds.

 

“We’ll see if James could recommend me a head or two.” Winn says with a sigh. “So you’re in the Northeast?”

 

“Yep, you could see me now?”

 

“Through body temperature, my thermal vision is coming along well, Miss Grant’s latest shipment is a gold mine.” Winn beams.

 

“Miss Grant sure knows her sources.” Kara nods, as she gets off her motorcycle to check on the fence detectors. “You’d be able to upgrade into actual CCTVs in no time then?”

 

“That’s the plan. Anything out of the ordinary there?”

 

“Nope, all intact. Was there any report?”

 

“I just detected an activity last night.”

 

“Maybe it’s these tumbleweeds that got caught?”

 

“Right, pesky weeds.”

 

“You coming down to the Catsy later?”

 

“After I sync all thermal cameras and detectors to this new bad boy.”

 

“What bad boy? Can’t see it Winn.” Kara reminds.

 

“Right, this mini monitor that came along Miss Grant’s shipment. It serves as a portable computer.”

 

“Well that sounds awesome, I’ll leave you to it then, I’ll go drive towards the Northwest,then back.”

 

“Cool, I’ll see you later.”

 

“See yah.”

 

Kara proceeds to walk by the fences for anything else that could signal an activity but the scene is clear today, no signs of storm clouds and sandstorms. Kara could clearly see it, the levitating mothership above the gated community of The Empire, it’s a good 50 to 60 miles away from where she stands, but the humongous object could be clearly seen anywhere. It’s like a raging reminder of what the few gained, and what the majority of the people lost, over a century ago.

 

“Oy, Danvers!” Kara heard someone calls out as she comes in to the only pub in Eden, that’s now almost filled with patrons.

 

“Kane, I didn’t know you’d be here?” Kara smiles taking the bar stool beside the woman.

 

“Jon gave a night off to myself after my biggest batch. Why weren’t you there this morning? Olsen’s struggling a bit.” Kate asks before waving for the bartender.

 

“We switched for this batch, he was so eager to handle them. Struggling a bit? You sure?” Kara snorts. “Just a bottle of beer for now, Eve.” Kara tells the lady behind the counter who eagerly smiles.

 

“Well, that’s a game changer innit?” Kate shakes her head.

 

“He’s a commander, he can handle them.” Kara shrugs.

 

“Tell me, are you getting bored of training people? You could’ve just told me, I could’ve taken charge.” Kate seriously asks as Eve came back with Kara’s beer.

 

“It’s not like that, like I told Maggie, I’m tired of James giving me the snake eyes.”

 

“Well, I was pretty excited for you to handle this batch, they were all inspired by you. Giving them to a man they don’t know isn’t a good experiment.”

 

“Me? What did I do?”

 

“Think about it, think about the last five batches? They’re all respected part of the community now, Kara. You inspired them.” Kate says with conviction, making the blonde sigh.

 

“Let’s see how it’s going to turn out, he’s gonna ask for help when he needs it.”

 

“You really think James ‘The Guardian’ Olsen is going to do that? Ask for help?” Kate snorts.

 

“Maybe this time he would. Teach him a lesson.” Kara laughs, Kate did too.

 

“What’s so funny?” They hear Maggie asks who joined them by the bar.

 

“Kara going on patrol, is funny.” Kate snorts.

 

“Stop making fun of my new job.” Kara whines but it’s already too late, she’s now the butt of jokes for the night and she couldn’t say she’s pissed about it.

 

“Oh we’re not making fun of your new job, kid. It’s just out of character is all.” Maggie teases.

 

“Anything interesting in Order?” Kara asks.

 

“Nothing much, Miss Grant asked me though if we could do the run Wednesday instead of Friday.”

 

“Why?” Kate frowns.

 

“She said she’s craving for steak.” Maggie snorts.

 

“Miss Grant, always craving for something.” Kate nods.

 

“You two coming?” Kara raises an eyebrow.

 

“Of course, why not? Should be fun, just the three of us like the usual.” Maggie nods.

 

“Count me in, I’m pretty sure I’ve got nothing to do Wednesday or the coming days.” Kate says almost a whine.

 

“Cool, it’s settled then.” Kara nods.

 

“Hello ladies.”

 

“Hey Winslow!”

 

“So you’ve synced everything?” Kara asks.

 

“Look at this bad boy.” Winn nods presenting his first mini monitor.

 

“Wow, you could see my apartment here.” Kate blurts.

 

“You can switch cameras all over town.” Maggie points out.

 

“This is amazing Winn, you’re an actual genius!” Kara says patting her friends back.

 

“Y’all started without me?” They heard someone call out from behind them and they couldn’t be wrong about who it was.

 

“Thought you’re still caught up with the newbies, you know one is to 100 never happened before.” Maggie easily points out.

 

“Oh, nothing I can’t handle so far.” James shrugs before he waves for Eve’s attention.

 

“Good. I expect an update by the end of the week then.” Kara says making the man look at her funny and snorts but Kara didn’t budge.

 

“You serious?” James frowns.

 

“Well, they’re my newbies, we switched tasks James, not positions. I’m still second in command.” Kara reminds silencing their group a bit, but the three sure are enjoying the standoff.

 

“Well, I expect the same reports from the perimeter.” James says like much was to be updated to him about the fences. Don’t get Kara wrong though, she knows and values the perimeter and detector fences, but without Winn’s upgrades, James wouldn’t have so much time to be bored by then.

 

“Don’t worry Jimmy, I’ll make sure to give you a detailed update by then.” Kara winks as she finishes her beer.

 

“Right another round?” Winn volunteers as an attempt to break the awkward air before it settles and he’s just thankful Maggie and Kate got the cue and change the topic to something about Miss Grant’s request.

 

The night went on like the usual at Catsy, six rounds of beer and a few recurring stories of their youth and inevitably the people they lost in the last attempt to save their family from the Empire 50 years ago.

 

After the night at Catsy, Kara went home to her old apartment, stripped off her soldier uniform, and gets in bed to catch some sleep, because tomorrow would be day 18, 251; she has things to do and meetings to attend to. It could be another day in paradise or it could be not, but one thing’s for sure, she needed to get up again - for Eden.


End file.
